<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>John &amp; Nepeta Have Some Tea by Classpectanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795109">John &amp; Nepeta Have Some Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon'>Classpectanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Philosophy of Tea, Slice of Life, Weed mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something particularly enjoyable, soothing, even, about the act of consuming tea. Not consuming tea in a feverish rush, keeping it warm in a thermos while you jetted to work or sat down for lunch with a strict time crunch pressing at the back of your head, nor consuming tea when you were ill, with a drop of honey and a splash of lemon to make your throat feel less like shit. Or when you go to a MacDognals and order the biggest iced tea slash sweet tea they have available, and really, that's barely even tea. Like, yeah, it's made of tea, but it's not... tea tea. It is a sugar beverage that is tea flavored, and you have to drink it in a flash otherwise the ice will melt and water it down.</p><p>60/365</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert &amp; Nepeta Leijon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>John &amp; Nepeta Have Some Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something particularly enjoyable, soothing, even, about the act of consuming tea. Not consuming tea in a feverish rush, keeping it warm in a thermos while you jetted to work or sat down for lunch with a strict time crunch pressing at the back of your head, nor consuming tea when you were ill, with a drop of honey and a splash of lemon to make your throat feel less like shit. Or when you go to a MacDognals and order the biggest iced tea slash sweet tea they have available, and really, that's barely even tea. Like, yeah, it's made <em>of</em> tea, but it's not... tea tea. It is a sugar beverage that is tea flavored, and you have to drink it in a flash otherwise the ice will melt and water it down.</p><p>No, the act of consuming tea involves a number of things that marks it as a special occasion. You need to be able to imbibe the tea without time limits, at your own pace, for no other reason other than tea, and perhaps socialization. Hence, the act of consuming tea, and not something less frilly like "drinking tea" - this was what Nepeta Leijon strongly believed about tea, as a subject. An act you had to be an active participant in, not just something to be idly done like a car consuming gas while parked. Tea was an occasion.</p><p>This was why Nepeta brought her entire tea set with her all the way to Washington when visiting one of her friends, someone who had expressed zero interest in tea beforehand, both as an act and as beverage, although that was mostly because she forgot to ask. <span class="john">"What's this one flavored? It's... very different."</span> John asked, sipping politely from a little plastic teacup set out on a foldable plastic table, because Nepeta was a little flighty sometimes but absolutely not stupid and did not trust TSA to be able to handle her actual fine china without smashing it into a thousand little tiny sad pieces. If you trusted TSA with your fine tea china there was perhaps something wrong with you on some level, not because of trusting TSA to not smash your teacups, but because you trust TSA to perform a task competently at all. This was something Nepeta's mom helped drill into her head at a young age and she never forgot it.</p><p>Nepeta offered the little plastic tongs to grab a sugar cube or two from the dedicated plastic sugar cube plate to them, watching as John took a thoughtful sip or two or three, rolling the tea around their mouth like it was a wine tasting, swallowing it down. Then, John grabbed a sugar cube, plopping it in, followed quickly therafter by another four sugar cubes, stirring them until they began to dissolve into the brown colored hot leaf juice. <span class="nepeta">"This one's called Raspberry Zinger! It's got... raspberries in it! Or raspberry powder? I'm not exactly sure how they get the raspberry in, to be mew-tally honest. How are mew enjoying it?"</span> She asked, taking a little sip herself. Unlike John, she took her tea with a minimal amount of sugar, but, that was okay - some people just needed to adjust their tongues. One of her friends felt the same way about coffee, which Nepeta could never tolerate without a fuckton of cream and sugar because she thought it tasted like dirt otherwise.</p><p>John took another couple of dainty sips, smacking it around their lips repetitively while they tried to figure out their feelings on what was now essentially hot, vaguely leaf-flavored gatorade. Already, they had gone through black tea, green tea, Earl Grey tea, chamomile tea, and lavender tea, none of which John expressed any opposition to, gladly and thusly prepared to entertain all of their friend's strange tea habits so long as it made her happy. Their Dad popped his head through the bedroom door with a smile, both hands coated in oven mitts, carrying a steaming metal ready to pour more boiling hot water into things. <span class="black">"You two kids need anything else?"</span> He asked politely.</p><p><span class="john">"No thanks, Dad!"</span> John replied.</p><p>Nepeta waved her hand a little bit in front of her face, giggling. <span class="nepeta">"Thank you, Mr. Egbert! I think we're good for now on the tea!"</span></p><p><span class="black">"Alright! I'll be downstairs reading then, if either of you need anything."</span> Dad said in return, before vanishing out John's bedroom door, shutting it slightly but leaving it just ajar, not quite closed.</p><p>Nepeta stared at John expectantly, grinning wide and happy, after a moment's pause. <span class="nepeta">"Well?"</span></p><p><span class="john">"It tastes like fruit juice."</span> John answered, matter-of-factly. <span class="john">"So I think I like it the most!"</span></p><p>Nepeta laughed, setting her teacup back down on the table. <span class="nepeta">"Would you like some more?"</span></p><p><span class="john">"Yes, please!"</span> John replied, smiling right back, holding the half-empty teacup on the slightly tea-stained saucer for Nepeta to refill for them.</p><p><span class="nepeta">"Wanna go smoke some weed after this?"</span> Nepeta asked.</p><p><span class="john">"Yeah!"</span> John almost shouted, covering their mouth and then repeating a smaller, quieter, nevertheless just-as-enthusiastic. <span class="john">"Yeah, let's go do that, but let me open the window first..."</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/classpectanon">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>